Lost Memories
by codeais kurim
Summary: Haine lost her memories through a choice that made Shizumasa do anything to destroy the relationship of Haine and Takanari. Though, unfortunately, this ended up with Haine losing her memories. HainexTakanari
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gentleman's Alliance. It all belongs to the one who introduced Haine and Shizumasa to us, Arina Tanemura.

**Lost Memories**

**Tragedy**

"Takanari-sama!" Haine called the emperor as they were shopping in the mall.

"Doesn't this look nice?" Haine called as she held a cute pink dress whose design looked suitable on a cute little doll.

"Yeah, it does" Takanari said as he was worrying about Haine and their future.

Haine was able to discover about the secret of the two Shizumasas and yet, she chose Takanari over the real Shizumasa. Shizumasa liked Haine a lot, Takanari and Haine knew that truth very well, but Takanari also knew that Shizumasa would do anything to make Haine his. Even though he knew this, he told himself that he would never leave Haine and he would always stay by her side.

"Takanari-san?"

"Oh, sorry, Haine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it's almost 7 o'clock, and we should leave for dinner now."

"Right."

Haine and Takanari left the store and walked to the restaurant but…

"Takanari-san!" Haine shouted as she ran to the middle of the street to push away the one she loved from the car approaching.

"Haine!" Takanari shouted as he saw the car bump into her.

Through the looks of the car, Takanari knew it was Shizumasa's doing but all he could think of right now is how to save Haine. Haine looked like she had severe injuries on her head but all he could think of right now is saving Haine. Takanari carried her to the nearby hospital and hoped that Haine could be saved.

The operation was successful. Haine was saved but she seemed to have lost something. Haine opened her eyes and looked around. Takanari was relieved that she had her life back, but she didn't seem to be her at all. She lost all of her memories.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. I'm so glad you're okay… Haine, I was so worried. It was all my fault!" Takanari said as he hugged Haine tightly in his arms.

"Who are you? And please have some respect." Haine said and pushed away Takanari's arm as if she never ever saw him in her life.

"I'm Takanari, don't you remember? I'm Takanari!" He shouted to Haine while shaking her.

"Haine!" Kazuhito and his family came as Itsuki called Haine's name.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Haine said.

"O-Onee-chan?" Komaki and Tachibana called as they approached her.

"Do I know you?"

"Onee-chan, I'm Komaki, and this is Tachibana, don't you remember?" Komaki said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't but I do feel like we're connected in some ways…"

"Onee-chan!" Komaki hugged Haine as she hugged back.

"Mother?" Haine suddenly called out as everyone turned their heads and saw her mother, Maika come in the room.

"Haine?"

"Mom!" Haine called to her mother as they both hugged each other.

"Hmph… no wonder she remembers her, Maika's the only family she considers a lot." Kazuhito said.

Even though Haine lost her memories. Everyone was relieved to see her saved and continued talking to her in the room while Takanari went out of the room, sat down and started to have tears in his eyes.

"_Haine, don't you remember me? We love each other. Didn't you even keep some of our memories with you? Do you plan on leaving me? Haine, MY Haine, please don't leave me. I only have you and you're the one I'll ever need, please Haine, please."_

**Sorry this is a bit crappy. I don't really know how to write these stuff. So, pls. tell me if I did any mistake. It just pops out in my mind and I seemed determined to type it out…hahaha…oh well… **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Gentleman's Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about Gentleman's Alliance. It all belongs to the one who introduced Haine and Shizumasa to us, Arina Tanemura.

**Foreword:** Komaki doesn't know Shizumasa has a twin. Haine knows, but forgot.

**Lost Memories**

**One and only love?**

"It's been a few days since Haine's been in the hospital. The doctor says she is in a better condition that before, but she feels a lot better."

"I know" said a mysterious man outside the hospital with his servant.

While in the hospital room…

"Onee-sama!!" Komaki called as she danced around the room.

"Komaki! It's so fun to have you here."

"Onee-sama, don't worry, I'll stay here everyday to make you happy, so is Tachibana."

"Thank you Komaki, Tachibana."

"ahem…" a faint call and knock from the door caught their attention.

"May I introduce myself, Shizumasa Togu, pleasure to meet you."

"Shi-zu—ma-sa To—gu san?"

"Ah! Shizumasa-san!" Komaki yelled as he went to the man named Shizumasa.

"Komaki, how's Haine?"

"She's fine, well, time to get going. Let's go Tachibana."

"Komaki Onee-chan… I want to stay with Haine onee-chan."

"Tachibana!" Komaki said as he pinched Tachibana.

"Oh, okay. Bye Haine onee-chan"

"Have fun!" Komaki added and both of them were out of sight in a second.

"Shizumasa-san, I'm sure to have heard this name before."

"Oh, Shizumasa-san! I'm so sorry! Do you need me in anything?"

"No, it's okay Haine, you're still my platinum right?"

"Oh, thank you Shizumasa-san."

"No wonder you can't remember Takanari. You're more familiarized with 'Shizumasa' than the name 'Takanari' and since it's most recent that you learned about Takanari's name. It's not deep in your memory yet. Too bad, Takanari, I win."

"Shizumasa-san? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, really."

Haine laughed with a happy smile in her face as though she saw something she treasures a lot.

"Are you going already?"

"Yes, I have important errands to do, but I'll come everyday because I love you." Shizumasa said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Shizumasa-san" Haine called and Shizumasa stopped.

"Yes?" Shizumasa said as he turned.

"I love you"

**Um…this chapter is a bit to unclear. I'm sorry but recently I had no inspiration and I've been busy with work and assignments. Well, sorry for the late post and I hope you understand it. In short, Haine mistook Shizumasa for Takanari since she only remembered Shizumasa's name, Shizumasa took advantage of it and make her love him instead. She remembers the part where they confessed though(I'm not sure if it's with Takanari or Shizumasa though).**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Gentleman's Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about Gentleman's Alliance. It all belongs to the one who introduced Haine and Shizumasa to us, Arina Tanemura.

**Lost Memories**

**Do you love me?**

"Can she leave then?" Haine heard her father talk to the doctor beside her bed as she slowly wakes up.

"Yes, she is alright now. But you'll have to bring her back here for check-ups."

"How about her memory loss?"

"We, doctors, can't find anything about it. We're not sure if this will be temporary or permanent but due to a heavy shock it caused it might become permanent. If it is temporary though, she'll have her memory by the end of the day since it's already been a week. Now, if there's nothing else. Have a nice day. I have other patients to attend to."

"Thank you for your help then."

"Dad?"

"Haine, you're awake?"

"Can we leave now, I don't like the feeling here."

"Sure we can, but someone special to you told me to let you wait for him. He's gonna come here to get you."

"Okay, but can we wait downstairs?" Haine laughed as she said it.

"Okay."

Not long after Haine went down. A familiar figure with a big shiny car was waiting in front of the hospital.

"Shizumasa-san!"

"Haine!" Shizumasa called as he carried Haine and turned her around.

"Thank you. I'll bring Haine out to see sceneries if you don't mind. They say that it will help her loosen up a bit." Shizumasa said, now facing Itsuki Otomiya.

"Let's go Haine!"

"Okay, bye father!"

"I'm gonna show you a surprise Haine!" Shizumasa whispered to Haine as he led her into the car.

"Hm…I wonder what it is."

"Will you allow me to blindfold you? It is a surprise after all." Shizumasa said as the car continued to move.

"Okay, I love surprises. By the way, where's Ushio?"

"You remember Ushio? Ushio's handling the student council right now. She's having fun with the doctor."

"She is my best friend after all." Haine said without taking off the blindfold.

"Look, we're here…" Shizumasa said to Haine.

"Hmm…"

"The wind's soo strong. I smell the ocean breeze. Are we near the beach?" Haine asked as Shizumasa led her down the car.

"Surprise." Shizumasa said as he unfolded the blindfold.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know?"

"I Love the ocean!" Haine added.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something and I think this will be the best place. I love the ocean too and I love it here. This place makes me feel free."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you love me Haine?"

"Of course I do, you're the only one I will love, Shizumasa-sama."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then will you give me the rest of your life, so that I may love you forever too?"

**I'll stop here for now. I'm sort of making this story(as a whole) short though. Have other stories to make. Find out in the next chapter if Haine will say yes or no. :DD**


End file.
